memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) was a Ambassador class Multi Mission Long range Starship Commissioned on June 11, 2342 by the United Federation of Planets originally deployed for a long range exploration mission to the edges of the Gamma Quadrant but was derailed by a surprise attack by a Romulan attack fleet on Klingon outpost Khitomer on Narendra III in 2344. Ships Specifications *Crew Complement: 865 (Average) (191 Officers/674 Non-Officers) *Passenger Birthings: Up to 3,000 Maximum Propulsion Systems: *(Primary): 2 MKX-B 5th Phase Matter/Anti-Matter Propulsion Plasma Generators (9.5 Capable) *(2ndary): 8 YPS-3232-B Inertial Magnatomic Pulse Fusion Impulse Generators Fuel/Power Sources: *(Primary): 1 Dilithium Crystal Array (Central) Design/Construction Specs. *Construction Yards *(Main/Primary Construction): Mckinley Orbital Shipyards, Sol/Jupiter 4 *(2ndary/Fitting Construction): John F. Kennedy Orbital Shipyards, Sol/Jupiter 4 *Chief Designer: Deck Plan = Ships History = Partcipation in Creation of Imperial Federation The Enterprise-C Was highly integral in the creation of the Imperial Federation of United Worlds. In 2344 upon reaching Klingon Outpost Khitomer while it seemed that the Romulan assualt fleet was going to attack the outpost directly the Enterprise crew quickly discovered their true purposes, Narendra III contained a rare element known as Chronomite. Upon which when detonated would create a massive Temporal Rift where the attack fleet could enter nearly anywhere at any time period (including before the Federation itself was created). However little known to both enemies Chronomite is highly unstable when in its pure unrefined state. And when the Romulans detonated the planets internal supply of Chrono Ore, the fission reaction created a Sub-Quantum fused TransDimensional/Temporal Quantum Singluarity that dragged in both the Enterprise-C and nearly the entire assualt fleet. Interdimensional 1st Contact Enterprise-C entered Imperial Sector 001 on November 1, 2159 (in the 4th year of the Imperial reign of the House of Sato) and was 1st encountered by Constitution Class (Type I) Imperial Training Ship N.X.O. Enterprise 1701-000 Supervised by Imperial Command Insructor Christopher Pike And captained (Training Level) by Command Cadet James Tiberius Kirk. After scanning that the newly appearing ship was no real threat (after the attacks by the Romulans and the Gravametric sheer of the Singularity) the Imperial Enterprise aids its disabled counterpart into Dry Dock at Jupiter Central Station for repairs. Shortly after docking and repairs begin on Enterprise-C with the aid of the mostly Cadet crew of the other Enterprise Captain Garett agrees to meet with a group from the Imperial Diplomatic Core who inform her on the situation within their own universe. A hostile faction known as the Vulcan Imperium has been attacking Imperial Colonies for years and have been now allining themselves with a Radical Romulan faction calling themselves the Concordance. And upon the discovery of Enterprise-C's advanced firepower and shielding the diplomats implore Garett to help them. Garett repeatedly refuses not wanting to involve Starfleet in a fight that is not theirs and also due to the fact that the Enterprises main goal now is to return to their own reality and try to help whoever may have surived the Khitomer Attack. Future Intervention and the Battle of Sector 001 After stubbornly refusing to aid the seiged Empire, 1 night as repairs were nearly completed on the Enterprise-C. The night watch detected a incoming ship (Registration and signature unknown) who wanted immediate contact with the C and its Captain. Garett agreed and on the main screen was a young girl who said her name was Belle and without Garrett's help the entire future of her universe might not exist. after allowing the girl to come aboard and further explain Belle explaned that she was the Commanding Officer of the Chrono-Ship Infinity and was sent back by Imperial Starfleet Temporal Command to insure that Enterprises involvment in the battle to come is supposed to happen. Also Belle revealed that the radical faction that allied themselves with the Vulcans are the attack fleet that tried to attack the Klingon Outpost. Appearantly the enemy fleet had entered this dimension several years before through the unstable Singularity and were already building a power base alongside the Vulcans within in this Dimension. The Enterprise Project After finally Realizing that there is no other alternative Captain Garrett agrees to help end the Romulan/Vulcan assault on the Empire. So began a year long massive military upgrade project only known as Code Name: Enterprise. Led by interim 1st Officer Castillo and constructed by Imperion Industries the entire Imperial Fleet was completely rebuilt with the technical advancement and knowledge of Enterprise-C's crew. Category:Federation Starships Category:Ambassador Class Starships